


A mistake.

by jaywesley91



Category: Algee Smith, Keith T. Powers
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywesley91/pseuds/jaywesley91
Summary: You ever been in love with someone that was so awesome, but you just needed more...





	1. It's Just the Beginning.

He had just got off set and not to mention, he killed it. The movie was almost done and I couldn't wait to see the finished product. Neither one of us could talk about it though because you know how the blogs catch on to any little thing. Anyway, we caught an Uber back to his house and I couldn't wait to relax. Being on set all day with him made me anxious and I was pooped. To tell the truth, I really was not all that happy to get back to the house at this moment because of his roommate, ugh. But I knew Keith would try and make the best of our night. That's what really made me love him, other than his goofy ass ways.

We made it in and went straight to his room. I knew he would want to clown around and talk about his scenes so I grabbed a pillow, our goodies we picked up from 7/11, and gave him my undivided attention.

"I like being Ronnie DeVoe. I mean it's still hella crazy that I got this role but I mean, who else could fill his shoes?" I loved the way his eyes lit up when he talked about...well anything he was passionate about.

"Yo, Woody was being hella extra today bruh like, I think that Bobby role starting to go to his head." Damn, did I just say hella. Yeah I'm speaking his lingo for sure. Damn I love this dude. His laugh startled me after I said that but Lord if I didn't love it.

"You right. That's why he gone get kicked off set like Bobby did too." Then came the laugh again. In that moment I really caught myself looking at him like damn, how did you land in my life. To no surprise, his phone went off multiple times and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you you do that, Que? It's nobody but the guys tagging me in a post on IG." That's the problem, it was always the guys. I liked them don't get me wrong, but they were just always interrupting OUR damn time. The little that we had to ourselves. If Keith wasn't off with them shooting promos or interviews, he was shooting things for his other projects.

"Yeah OK, the guys. You know you get a million MCM tags on that damn app a day. I know, I looks at all of them." I got up and walked to him. I needed to be held, to kiss on those freckles of his, I just loved his touch period.

"We've talked about this, fan love is innocent. Yeah the post might be outta pocket sometime but they just have creative minds." He kissed me on my forehead. My weak spot. I put my arms around him and went for those beautiful pink lips. I had been thinking about making out with him all day. The way he put his hands on my waist, how his luscious lips sucked mine in. The warmth of his tongue and how he made it dance in my mouth. Yeah, this my MINE. Screw those chicks and their MCM posts.

He lifted me up and then pulled me back down to straddle him, then pushed me back and looked in my eyes. "Don't ever doubt us, Que. Those post don't mean what you do to me." I was blushing at this point. He rubbed his beautiful hands over my shoulders them eased my jacket off. My heart was racing hella fast. He kissed my shoulder a few times, then went to my neck. My eyes rolled and I let out a little moan. I trailed my hands from his lower back, up to his ceaser cut. Lord, I wish this man had hair at times. He tugged at my shirt and whispered for me to lift my arms so he could take it off. I did as I was told. He then softly pulled down the strap on the left side of my bra. I anticipated his mouth on me but then he just stopped. My eyes were closed and then they quickly shot open.

"Why you stop babe, something wrong?" I was a little thrown off by how he was looking up at the ceiling when I touched his face. He let out a long sigh and then softly spoke.  
  
"You fucked Algee?" Shit, my heart dropped. Why would he ask me that? I fixed my bra and snatched my jacked off the floor and threw it on. I did so so fast, I almost messed up my arm.

"What...no Keith. W...why you'll you ask that?" He jumped up, grabbed his phone off the floor and went through it. What felt like 5 minutes of silence went by and he showed me what he was now completely upset about. It brought tears to my eyes as I read the thread and I was so ashamed...


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, somebody on set had got ahold of me and Algee's text thread and here Keith was. I could tell he was pissed, but then I also wondered why he even let me get as far as kissing on him before he said anything. I was crying silent tears and pretending to still read, but I already knew what that hell the content of those text were. "How could you fuck... I have been working with this guy for _three_ months. Your ass was there when we first met! How could you knowing I was going to have to see dude _EVERYDAY_?" My words were stuck in the back of my throat. I wonder how he would react if he knew me and Algee used to kick it before they even started working together. Hmm, the time we spent together almost felt as good as the days me and Keith struggled to make time for to see each other.  
"I...I don't know really what to say." I hung my head. 

"Tell me the fucking truth, Que! How did this shit happen between you and him? Fuck. I can't believe this. I didn't want to believe it. When I seen the messages..." tears began to fall and I knew he was broken. This is the first time I had ever seen him cry out of the three years we had been together. 

"Keith...please I don't want to see you like this." I tried to touch him and he hit my hand away. It was that serious. "Yeah, fuck it, I smashed Algee but check this. He's here more than you are. He listens, and he's sensitive. He doesn't let this superstar shit go to his head, or pretend."

His roommate came in the room looking around. Keith looked up and shook his head and that was all he need to know it wasn't a good time to interrupt. Not even in this moment we couldn't have privacy and that pissed me off even more. At this point I was ready to let it all out. "I met Algee one day in passing while you were in ATL for your show. We had coffee and hung out the whole day. He took me back to his place and we chilled. He let me listen to some of his music. Nothing happened that time. You came back and then we acted like we never met." He looked at me with anger in his eyes. "Again, you left to audition for the movie, me and him linked up. I was upset because I had something planned for you and me that weekend. Instead, me and Algee did what I wanted to do with _you_. One thing lead to another and we had an intimate weekend. I was not planning on it and I don't think he was either but I wanted my boyfriend there with me." Now the tears were flowing from my eyes and I was shaking. 

"I HAD TO WORK SO I COULD PROVIDE FOR _US_ , QUE. SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT ON HOW YOU CHEATED CAUSE I WAS WORKING!"

"That's not it at all. Don't take it that way. Shit!"

"Then what the fuck are you saying then? You know what...I don't even want to hear this shit anymore. Get your shit and get the fuck out." He grabbed my jacket, purse and phone, flung open the door and then just chucked my belongings out. 

"What the fuck, like that? Where do you expect me to go?" That really was the dumbest question I could ask in this moment. 

"Take your ass to Algee house. I'll call him and let him know your cheating ass is on the way." He slammed the door and I could hear him dialing on the phone. I really didn't want to stick around and hear him talk so I quickly left. Plus I didn't want his stupid ass roommate to ask me _anything_. Fuck, I was in a really bad situation right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had gone by and there was a bunch of tension on set. Keith could not look at me, while him and Algee were hardly speaking. I knew folks were talking shit about me, but honestly I didn't care. My love for Keith wasn't going anywhere, but on the other hand Algee was there for me when I really needed someone. They could judge me all they want to but unless they had been in my situation, they could not begin to understand. 

By the time they had wrapped up for the day, I was sick to my stomach. I woke up this morning feeling a little off but as the day went on it got worse. Algee wanted to hang around for a bit so he gave me the keys to the car and I left. I think the stress from all this was really starting to get to me. I stopped by the store, brought a ginger ale and headed home. I kept checking my phone hoping one of these guys would call me, which I knew was crazy because Keith hated my guts. The look on his face when he threw all my stuff out in the hallway still plays in my mind. I got a horrible feeling in my body and just vomited all over the bed, then came the tears. Fuck! How was I going to clean this up before Algee gets home. He is going to flip. I heard a door slam and familiar laughter. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I snatched the covers off and threw them in the tub. I laughed at myself in my head. I was running around like a mad woman.

"Que! Are you here boo?" Shit! Don't come in the room. It smells horrible. I could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. 

"Don't come in here please. It's an ugly sight!" 

"What the hell is going on here? Did you throw up on my bed girl? He slowly walked into the bathroom and I was stuck. 

"I'm sorry. I haven't been feeling well lately. This shit with me you and Keith got me fucked up, Al." I hung my head. 

"Are you sure that's what it is?" I quickly looked up at him. 

"What are you getting at?" He took a breath and sat down on the toilet. He caught a glimpse of the blanket in the tub and chuckled. 

"We have been here, with each other for almost a month. You forget that we haven't been using a condom when we've been having sex either." I felt when you step outside on a super cold day you weren't prepared for. A baby? Whose baby? I started to cry again. I wasn't here for this AT ALL.


	4. Chapter 4

Here I was, laying on the bed with my stomach exposed. The longer the technician took to come, the more timorous I became. Not to mention, I came by myself because Algee had something he could not miss, and yes, Mr. Powers would not even return my text. I didn’t tell him about the baby situation because for one, I didn’t know if I was really pregnant and two, whose child would it be? I vowed to never be one of those females that you read about. Letting a man pick up the slack for _another_ man’s responsibility. The door flew open and I sprung up, which was followed by a yelp. I hated the state I was in right now and I did not mean my location. “Hello, Ms. Wesley. I see you are a little nervous. Are you alright today?”

“Um, yes. C-can we just skip the friendly conversation and get to it, please?

“No problem, just let me get setup here and we can get this ultrasound out the way.” I was glad she didn’t give me attitude back and respect my wishes. When I stopped to actually look at her, she had a little pug herself. Now I felt bad I about what I had said to her.

“Forgive me, ma'am. This is just all new to me and unexpected as hell.” My mouth was dry.

“No need to explain. I've had girls in here that have tried to fight me or even curse my name. So I’m just glad you hadn't done either one of those to me as I walked in.” She gave me a warm grin.

 

As she circled the gel on my belly, I laid my head back and prayed to god it really wasn’t a baby present. I wasn’t ready for really any of the scenarios. Telling Algee he was going to be the father of a baby we made while we were cheating. To text Keith and tell him I was pregnant with a baby that was in by belly when I cheated on _him_ with Algee. To possibly be a single mom. Naw, I started to cry again, and this time it was wasn’t silent tears.

“Well Ms. Wesley, it looks like here, you’re about three weeks. Congratulations.”

“You can’t be serious? Are you sure it’s not a tumor or something?" How ridiculous did I sound asking her that?

“No, you shouldn’t wish a thing like that on yourself either. A child is a blessing from God, no matter which way you look at it.” She placed her hand on her belly and rubbed my shoulder at the same time.

“I’m pretty sure you don’t have two guys in your life whom you have to tell the news to, knowing one of them is going to spaz out. Not in a good way to mention. May I have a towel to wipe this damn junk off my belly, please?”

“Um, sure. Do you want a picture for your baby book? I dropped my head, still crying by the way. A damn baby book? I haven’t even thought about what would happen when I walked out this room. I started to hyperventilate and the technician rushed to call somebody. She laid me down before she ran out of the room. Be strong Que, just be be strong.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the constant beeping and super brightness. Someone was holding my hand and whoever it was wore a hoodie and had a light snore. Whatever the doctor had me on made me super dizzy. I took the oxygen out my nose and startled the mystery person.  
  
"OMG, you're OK. The baby is fine too. I rushed over here as soon as I hear what happen." Algee rose to his feet and kissed me on the forehead. I felt so much better now. But wait, dammit he knew about the baby now. I wanted to tell him from my own mouth about the child. What a way to ruin the surprise.  
  
"You been alright?" I gave him a half smile.  
  
"Um, I'm not the one in a hospital bed. Every time I've seen you recently you've been in a bad state, babe."  
  
The door slowly opened and in walks  the last person I would expect. No, what is he doing here. You could hear my heart rate increase on the machine. Keith was the LAST person that needed to know this baby wasn't his. I knew he was still kinda upset about the text messages. This would only make it ten times worse. Everyone kept silent for what seemed like hours.  
  
"So, how's everything with the movie?"  
  
"Fuck all that, when were you going to tell me it wasn't my baby, Que?" My heart sank.  
  
"Algee...you told him already? That wasn't your place. I hadn't even decided what I wanted to do." They both looked at each other confused as he dropped my hand.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You were going to have an abortion...the fuck. This is some crazy shit." Algee turned his back on me and I could feel the tears start to form. I looked up at Keith and he was shaking his head. His jaw was clinched and he was shaking his head.  
  
"You don't give a damn about nobody but yourself, Que. You cheated on me  to be with Algee and now you talking about aborting a kid that could've been mine." He turned around, laughed, then the next thing I knew he had a gun pointed in my direction. I really fucked up yo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before a gun would be the reason I might not get to see my child grow up, I had this dream right before I woke up in the hospital. A dream nonetheless, but it felt so real.

My phone chimed and I prayed it was Keith telling me he finally made it to the hotel. He refused to show up at Algee’s house but I mean damn, could you blame him? The simple ‘I’m here’ flashed across my screen and I flew to open the door. Damn, he looked even better than when we were together. He hardly looked me in my eyes and stormed past me to the bed.

“Look I only came because you kept blowing up my fucking phone, Que. What the hell do you want, bruh? I have a sitting I have to go to.” His jaw twitched. Damn, even now he was still with this shit.

“I’m pregnant, and it’s not yours.” I braced myself.

“Then what the fuck you bring me here for, bitch!”

“Nigga I got your bitch, and I just figured I’d tell you before you heard it on set or your boys got wind of it.” Trembling wasn’t the word for what was happening with my body but that bitch word flying out his mouth kind of struck a nerve with me.

“Oh, now you want to be considerate…where your nice ass was when you fucked this nigga behind my back. Fuck you, man. Don’t text or call my damn phone no more. I don’t even want to see your trash ass on set. I hope that baby you and him having fucking come out ugly as shit, fucking slut.” He got up, bumped into me on the way out, and then slammed the door as hard as he could. Yeah, had to pick my mouth up off the floor.


End file.
